The present invention relates to an adapter for holding an instrumentality, such as a flashlight, at a desired location and, more particularly, to such an adapter which does not interfere with adjustment.
There is a type of flashlight whose focusing can be changed to enable the same to illuminate a particular spot irrespective of the location (within reasonable limits) of the flashlight itself. Examples of this type are the flashlights made by Mag Instruments, Inc. of Ontario, Calif. and distributed with the trademark MINI-MAGLITE.
Focusing flashlights are now finding wide usage by carpenters, mechanics, and others involved in creating or fixing houses, engines, etc. One problem with their use is that it is still necessary to hold the same at a location from which light from the flashlight can be focused to the area or spot desired to be illuminated. If the flashlight is held by a human with one of his/her hands, the hand most often will not also be usable to help in conducting an operation at the point illuminated. Because of such, some have even stooped to holding the flashlight with their teeth in order to free a hand so that both hands can be used to perform a desired operation.